the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Serpents
Serpents are creatures from the far reaches of The Stickworld. They first appear in The Stickworld part 11. Types of serpents: Junior serpent: The weakest serpent. It is light blue and is very powerful despite being the weakest of its kind. They are very dangerous and Mike and Mr. Sheep barely managed to defeat one. Senior serpent : This one is dark blue and was seen stalking Mike and Mr. Sheep after they got the soul stone in the end of part 11.It is the main antagonist in part 12. It can shoot blue acid instead of the green acid that the junior serpent shoots, and is even stronger than the junior serpent. It arrived to avenge the death of the Junior serpent.They have faced this one in The Stickworld part 12: The Serpent. Elder Serpent: This one appeared in the end of part 12, reappeared in part 13 and fought Lolph in part 14. It is purple with green spots and scales with a yellow eye. It can shoot magic-like energy blasts and has an attack where it can vaporize anything in front of it in a overseer-sized radius and (most of the time) kills anything within its vaporizing radius. It can also speak english. Dark Serpent: This one appeared in the end of part 14 and fights Lolph in part fifteen. Lolph might not defeat it as he just barely managed to defeat the Elder Serpent. The STICKWORLD 11 The Junior Serpent appears and tries to attack Mike when he is flying over a lake. It attacks and almost succeeds in killing mike, but he makes his escape. When Mike and Mr. Sheep find the Soul Stone, the junior Serpent attacks by spitting acid and charging its tail and Mike and Mr.Sheep, and before doing so, it swallows the Soul Stone. With a bit of luck, they manage to destroy it. Junior serpent power level: 500 The Stickworld part 12 The Senior Serpent arrives and attacks Mike's village forcing Mike and Mr Sheep to flee. On the way to The Creator's headquarter, they are almost killed by the Serpent. After leaving the headquarters, The assistant warned The Boss and so e went to face the monster. He almost died but punched the Serpent; The Serpent crash-landed behind the Creator's fortress and got destroyed. In the end of the episode, another serpent (this time the serpent was purple) was seen crossing the strange lands which Mike and Mr Sheep destroyed the Junior Serpent back in part 11: A Strange New World. This serpent is most likely coming for revenge of the Senior Serpent as that is what the Senior Serpent did when the Junior Serpent got destroyed by Mike and Mr Sheep in part 11: A Strange New World The STICKWORLD 13 The Boss receives word that the Elder Serpent is coming, so he sends to deal with the problem. The Elder Serpent is amazed having never seen a stickman before. As such, they begin talking about stickmen. The Elder Serpent finds fascinating and remarkable. The Elder Serpent introduces himself and explains that he is there to avenge his kin. He goes towards the castle, but the assistant says that the Boss is very powerful. A stickbot is sent out but it gets destroyed.The Boss shows himself and the Elder Serpent is shocked by how small he is that he could not have possibly defeated his kin. Just when the Boss is about to die, Overseer Lolph comes to his aid. The Stickworld part 14 Overseer Lolph and the Elder Serpent start a fight. Overseer Lolph loses a lot of health especially when he gets slammed onto the ground. He continues fighting but he runs out magic. The Elder Serpent grabs and he rockets him up into the heavens and back down. He recovers his magic and breaks free, then slams into a head-on collision with the Elder Serpent destroying it. Gallery Screenshot 2019-09-14 at 21.49.19.png|A serpent about to start attacking Mike and Mr Sheep Screenshot 2019-09-16 at 21.13.16.png|The Junior Serpent attacking Mike Screenshot 2019-09-16 at 21.15.57.png|Junior Serpent attacking Mike and Mr Seep Screenshot 2019-09-16 at 21.17.12.png|The Junior Serpent, moments before is destruction Screenshot 2019-09-16 at 21.17.28.png|The Junior Serpent meets it's destruction at the very hands of Mike and The Super Retarded Magician yomum.PNG|The Senior Serpent attacking the village yodad.PNG|The stickbot attempting to destroy the serpent ilovepizza.PNG|The Stickbot is destroyed by the Senior Serpent rz.PNG|The Senior Serpent is destroyed by the Boss basilisk.PNG|The new serpent Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.12.29 AM.png|The elder serpent talking to Lolph Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.12.49 AM.png|The elder serpent fighting Lolph Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.15.27 AM.png|The elder serpent attacking lolph from behind Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.18.05 AM.png|The elder serpent's death Screen Shot 2020-01-27 at 10.20.42 AM.png|The new dark serpent Yao